


Tell Me A Secret

by 5ingum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, M/M, Nature, No Angst, Rain, Secret Crush, Secrets, Truth, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: "Hey, Clay. Didn't you say you have a secret to tell me?""Maybe." Dream is usually a man of his word. At least that's what he wants to live up to."Tell me the secret. Tell me the secret." He smirks and shakes Dream a little bit which shakes the umbrella and George gets his back wet."Don't get wet.""Don't change the subject…" George ignores the water."Right. I uh- I don't know where to start. Listen, you know the whole joke thing?""Yeah, what we were just talking about.""Yeah… well. I mean it, George.""What is that supposed to mean?"---short story,, not too intense I don't thinkenjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 83





	Tell Me A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: If anyone ever tells you that I wrote this they’re lying   
> Also I don’t ship DreamNotFound or Gream   
> This is just for a commission plz dont @ me   
> Also I think it’s up to them to decide their relationship
> 
> Okay good talk uwu

George didn’t really know what to think when Dream told him he was “going to tell him a secret”. He didn’t think one man could have that many secrets; he supposes that Dream is going to prove him otherwise. George has known Dream for a long time. Has it been really more than seven years? Probably. He's is too lazy to count in his head.

George finally got a visa and is visiting him for the first time in America. He’s been to Florida before as well- before he even knew Dream- but having him there makes his trip more special. He definitely needs to get used to the heat. It reminds him about how Dream and Sapnap would make fun of the fact that he doesn’t have AC in his house because he lives in England. Drinking water certainly helps.

As he puts the water bottle to his lips he notices Dream stealing a glance back at him in the rear view mirror and his cheeks go a little red even though he doubts Dream was even looking at him.

When he and Dream had first met on a server and started programming and coding together he never thought that he would end up in a place like this. Dream hit ten million subscribers just a week ago. Just in six months the Dream Team and Dream himself took over YouTube. They never really thought it would get this far, but they had all worked hard so he's more proud than surprised. They knew what they were doing. Dream knew what he was doing too. They're famous which is kind of crazy to think about in that regard. Really mind blowing that millions of people watch in the masses.

Between the two of them they don’t go outside that often. I mean they’re Minecraft Youtubers what do you expect? However, Dream was particularly adamant about visiting his favorite spot at this park and even drove for an hour out of Orlando just to take him there. Whatever it is George knows he’s going to like it. Dream knows what he likes.

When they finally arrive George realizes it’s a public park. With Dream’s sudden explosion in fame George has always been a little anxious about everything. He tenses up as he parks his car in the parking lot. The parking lot isn’t full but it isn’t empty either.

“You’ll be fine! I’ve been here plenty of times. You trust me right?” Dream turns around and smiles back at him, keys jingling in hand, and George nervously laughs.

“Yeah I wasn’t nervous or anything.” That’s the thing about being so close to someone. They know you like the back of their hand. They can read you like an open book. It’s hard to surprise them. But, Dream is all about surprising people.

Dream locks the car and they walk through the boardwalk together. It's a boardwalk that cuts through the middle of the forest that encircles a lake. It’s not that hot and there is a chilly wind. There are clouds overhead that loom low. Unusually, Dream steals George’s hand and holds onto it. George looks away from him and debates wrangling out of his hand when he looks to his left and notices the giant lake through the trees.

“Woah. That’s pretty.” They both stop walking.

Dream giggles at his reaction. “We’re almost there.”

“Where? Almost where?”

He puts his finger to his lips. “You’ll see.” Startled, George walks backwards almost off of the boardwalk and into the lake. Dream holds onto his arm stopping him from losing balance entirely.

Just then George realizes he hasn’t let go of Dream’s hand and now that his hands are sweaty he feels bad to be holding hands with him. Although, Dream doesn’t really seem to care. “Be careful. Don’t fall off.”

“Okay. Okay. I won’t.” George nervously laughs again without noticing himself do it and they continue walking. They make a bunch of turns that he loses track of where they even are. At last, Dream shows a small deck out on the lake with a picnic table on it. The view is incredible as you can see the full extent of the lake and it smells like fresh bay air.

"It's pretty cool." He reacts and has a seat on top of the picnic table. Dream sits to the left of him with both pockets in his green hoodie. Actually, he can't tell if its green or yellow. It could be either to him. They're very similar when he's not wearing his colorblind glasses.

"I'm glad you like it." Dream beams. Then some drops of water fall on George's face. He looks to Dream who looks up at the sky. "I think it's going to rain."

"We should go back to the car then." Partly standing up he also looks back up at the sky. It rains just as much in London as it does in Florida probably.

"No, it's too far." As Dream says this it starts to rain. Not too heavy that they need to run, but heavy enough that they'll be soaking wet if they stand there any longer. "Ah, it's started." While George momentarily freaks out Dream calmly opens up an umbrella. It's a smaller umbrella than they were both expecting and Dream laughs embarrassed just a little bit. "Sorry, it's my sister's umbrella. I must have gotten it by accident."

"Ah, yeah. Don't worry about it. It's fine." George scooted closer to avoid the rain falling around them when he then realizes how close they are to each other. As he tries to ignore it and focus on something else Dream wraps an arm around him. "Sorry you didn't get to enjoy the park all that much. It's supposed to rain for a few more hours I bet."

"It's okay. Thanks for driving me here." George leans into Dream a little bit. The rain is peaceful and despite everything being hard to see the lake was calming too with the rain falling into it.

"You're welcome." George laughs nervously again at Dream whispering.

"You know there's probably a fanfic written about this."

"There's probably a fanfic for every possible thing." Dream supposed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. The whole Dreamnotfound thing. It's a great joke don't you think?"

"Oh yeah," The wind and the rain rages in the background and the trees shake. Small thunder very far away. "I- it's… a very profitable… concept."

"Hey, Clay. Didn't you say you have a secret to tell me?"

"Maybe." Dream is usually a man of his word. At least that's what he wants to live up to.

"Tell me the secret. Tell me the secret." He smirks and shakes Dream a little bit which shakes the umbrella and George gets his back wet.

"Don't get wet."

"Don't change the subject…" George ignores the water.

"Right. I uh- I don't know where to start. Listen, you know the whole joke thing?"

"Yeah, what we were just talking about."

"Yeah… well. I mean it, George."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you, George."

"Wait. You're serious?" It starts to rain harder and Dream pulls George closer to his chest than before. George can feel Dream's breath on his forehead. It's a strange sensation that he can't really describe in his own head. He turns to face Dream and Dream's face was closer to him then he realized.

"Yes. I'm serious."

"Kiss me then. Prove to me that you're not lying."

"What. No!" Dream looks off to the side for a second.

"See that wasn't really a secret. You're just lying to me." Dream puts his hand on George's cheek and brings his own face closer to kiss him. It was without any warning- surprising to summarize it into one word- and their foreheads touch. George kisses him back without thinking too much about it until it was over and he could still feel Dream's breath. His heart races in his chest.

"See I wasn't lying."

"I didn't think- I never thought you'd actually do it."

"I'm sorry. I just thought- I don't know."

"So, you're telling me that you actually want to date me?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, what?" Lots of thoughts race through George's mind but none of them process.

"George, it's not because of the fact that the fans started shipping us. I just liked you from the very beginning. Are you cold? Do you want my sweatshirt?"

"No I'm okay. Does your arm hurt from holding the umbrella?"

"I think it's fine. I'm good." Even though they pretended that everything was alright it was very clear that it wasn't. George kept his fingers intertwined with Dream's and it warmed his hands and he falls asleep. Dream buries his face in George's hair.

But maybe pretending things are okay is just how it's going to be.


End file.
